


Strawberry Hill

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Asian Character(s), Breastfeeding, Daughters, Diapers, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Grandmother Peggy, Grandmothers, Headspace, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Little/Big dynamic, Love, Mommy Daisy, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Open Relationships, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Praise Kink, Sister-Sister Relationship, South Korea - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Team as Family, Travel, Vacation, bottles, little!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A family vacation to visit a friend.





	Strawberry Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of a rp thread I had with a friend, some minor changes were made to make it more suitable for a prose format.

Peggy sat on the edge of the bed as she neatly folded and sorted her clothes, packing each item firmly in the open suitcase beside her. Hearing the sound of a faint creak on the floorboards outside, she tilted her head up. A smile sprung to her lips a she noticed Natasha peeking around the door. “Hello darling.”

A shy giggle, as the Russian dodged behind the door, emerging a moment later as she showed a smile of her own. Her big eyes fixing on Peggy. In turn, the brunette waved towards her, beckoning the girl to come closer.

Natasha stepped quickly across the floor then set beside Peggy, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist as she tilted her head, gazing up. A smile as Peggy pecked her cheek and turned to deliver a gentle hug as she whispered. “Are you all packed?”

A quick nod as Natasha giggled. “Sissy and mama helped me.” A smile as Peggy nodded and loosened the embrace as she resumed her packing. “Wonderful, and have you come to help me?”

A thoughtful look crossed Natasha’s face as she considered it, her straight face coming undone as she giggled noticing Peggy’s telling smile. She giggled and nodded eagerly.

 

Downstairs, Daisy sat on the couch with her Little curled up against her, the bright cartoon on the television screen cast bright lights over the pair. As Daisy alternated her attention between the object of fascination for Amanda and her own laptop screen. Trying to type as quietly as she could. Yet soon drawing the other girl’s attention.

A faint blush coloured Daisy’s cheeks as she looked to her with a smile. “Yes, sweetie?” A giggle as Amanda shuffled closer causing Daisy to lightly giggle as she embraced her with one arm. Then the realization came to her. “Oh. Oh, well I’m watching it too, but I just have to make some last minute…” A pause as she trailed off, then rolled her shoulders as she hummed. “Just some adult things, enjoy your cartoons, ok? Because I think that once it’s over well it’d be a good time to go to bed.”

A nod as the girl lay her head against Daisy’s small chest, tilting her head back slightly to look up to her with a smile. “Ok mama.”

 

Daisy knelled beside the bath as her girls giggled with delight, Natasha’s hands moving swiftly to push her long, wet hair out of her eyes as she gazed to her sister. While Amanda played up her expression to provoke fits of laughter from the Russian. Daisy’s smile remained fixed in place as she watched the two, a soft touch when it came to her pseudo-daughters. She knew the time had elapsed longer then she’d been anticipating but she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt the pair.

 

Daisy’s smile remained undimmed as she later put her girls to bed, tonight proving to be easy as they were willing and cooperative, making her stay only to read one story then seemingly shutting their eyes and dropping off before she’d even stepped out of the room.

 

Walking down the hallway Daisy passed Peggy’s room and showed a smile as she gave a passing wave to the other woman. Peggy tilted her head up, peering over her reading glasses as she then showed a smile as she called. “Goodnight Daisy.” Calling back as she stepped into her own room. “Night Peggy.”


End file.
